2004
}} 2004 January *3rd: Epilogue of Moon Trek 3: What Goes Around posted to RAAC. *5th: Home posted to Fanfiction.net. :*''I Miss You'' begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*''Love Poison'' posted to Fanfiction.net. :*''Ranma's Nightmare'' begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*''Until the End of Time'' begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *7th: Watch Out, the Croissants are Coming! posted to RVincent's Homepage of Hentai Fanfiction, Pictures, and Doujinshi . *8th: Most recent installment of Midnight Stampede Project posted to The Lost Library of Florestica website. *10th: Nezumi ½ begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *11th: 1-2-3 posted to Fanfiction.net. :*First and most recent installment of Quest posted to Fanfiction.net. *12th: Most recent episode of Honor and Love posted to the FFML. *13th: Against the Night posted to the FFML. *27th: I'm What? posted to the FFML. *31st: Most recent part of Neko Can't posted to the FFML. February *3rd: Final chapter of Ranma's Nightmare posted to Fanfiction.net. *4th: Ranko's Makeover begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *5th: War of Flowers begins posting to the FFML. :*Final instalment of Just a Plan posted to Fanfiction.net. *7th: Most recent chapter of Family Honor posted to the FFML. :*Most recent chapter of War of Flowers posted to the FFML. *8th: First and most recent part of Alien Girl Adventures posted to Fanfiction.net. *10th: Most recent chapter of Let the Curtain Fall posted to the FFML. *13th: Final chapter of I Miss You posted to Fanfiction.net. :*Final instalment of Ranma Nibun No Ichi posted to the FFML. *16th: The Wandering Stranger posted to the FFML. *21st: Born to Love You begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*''Ronzoo or Ranma'' begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *27th: Most recent chapter of Warrior of Hope posted to the FFML. March *2nd: Most recent chapter of Crimson posted to The Lost Library of Florestica website. *6th: Ranma Unleashed begins posting to the FFML. :*''Rising Sun'' posted to the FFML. *8th: ½ an Age begins posting to the FFML. *9th: But it's What We Make posted to the FFML. *10th: Final chapter of White Rose posted to The Lost Library of Florestica website. *11th: Most recent chapter of Chaos Accelerando posted to Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. *13th: Most recent chapter of Neo Kousei posted to VGZ's Anime and Fanfiction Domain website. *14th: Most recent chapter of Ranko's Makeover posted to Fanfiction.net. *16th: Most recent episode of The Seven Fiancees posted to Fanfiction.net. *19th: Most recent part of Ranma Hard Core posted to Fanfiction.net. *26th: Most recent chapter of Chaos Energy Times Infinity posted to Fanfiction.net. *27th: Final chapter of I Love You Sensei posted to Fanfiction.net. *31st: "Mystery Crossover Spamfic" posted to Fanfiction.net. :*''The Portal'' posted to the FFML. April *1st: First and most recent chapter of Wild Bandit posted to Fanfiction.net. *3rd: Brother, Akane is Mine! begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *4th: Most recent chapter of Mousse Muad Dib posted to Mediaminer.org. :*Epilogue of The Things We Wish For... posted to the FFML. *9th: SailorSister! begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *11th: Final chapter of Until the End of Time posted to Fanfiction.net. *21st: Family Matters posted to the FFML. *24th: The Friendship Bracelet begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*Final chapter of Ronzoo or Ranma posted to Fanfiction.net. May *10th: Illusions of Honor posted to Fanfiction.net. *16th: The Gift begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *17th: A Place Between the Ending and the Beginning posted to the FFML. *22nd: A Moment Preceding the Beginning posted to the FFML. *24th: Most recent chapter of Wild Cherry Blossoms posted to VGZ's Anime and Fanfiction Domain website. *27th: Final chapter of Nocturne posted to The Lost Library of Florestica website. *31st: First and most recent installment of Ranma Gate posted to Fanfiction.net. June *5th: Stillness in Time posted to Fanfiction.net. *12th: Notes from Juilliard begins posting at Fiction by Deborah Goldmsith website. *14th: Mirthless begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *17th: Epilogue of Results posted at Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. :*''The Greatest Challenge'' posted at Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. :*''Green-eyed Wardrobe'' posted at Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. :*''More Than One...'' posted at Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. :*''Pure Stupidity Defined'' posted at Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. *19th: Most recent chapter of War of the Gods posted to Fanfiction.net. *20th: Most recent chapter of Ten posted to the FFML. *21st: Dream of the Earthbound begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *26th: Most recent chapter of A Lonely Soul posted to Fanfiction.net. *28th: Final chapter of The Gift posted to Fanfiction.net. :*''Till I Met You'' begins posting to Fanfiction.net. July *1st: Most recent part of The Red String of Fate posted to the FFML. *3rd: Akane's Eighteen Birthday begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*Final chapter of Born to Love You posted to Fanfiction.net. *9th: Most recent chapter of Ranma, Master of the Cards posted to Animeaddiction's Page Mark IV website. *10th: Stay with Me begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *16th: Most recent chapter of A Kiss to the Victor posted to the FFML. :*Final chapter of Tendo-Saotome Anything Goes posted to Fanfiction.net. *27th: Most recent issue of Hikaru Gosunkugi: The Amazing Spiderman posted to the FFML. *29th: Final chapter of Tattoon Ranma posted to Animeaddiction's Page Mark IV website. August *1st: Battle Clash begins posting to Mediaminer.org. *14th: Ranma 17 posted at Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. *21st: That Don't Impress Me posted to Fanfiction.net. *22nd: Most recent instalment of Rhythmer's Fist posted to Fanfiction.net. *26th: First and most recent chapter of Honour Thy Father posted to yasuhei's DarkLittle Corner website. September *3rd: Death and Rebirth begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *5th: First and most recent instalment of Brothers in Arms posted to Mediaminer.org. *8th: Requiem Battle Network: Cyber War begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *11th: Four Thought posted to the FFML. :* The Master's Underthings begins posting to the FFML. *16th: Tale of Two Amazons posted at Welcome To Fubar Fics! website. *17th: Lightbringer begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *19th: Final instalment of The Master's Underthings posted to the FFML. October *9th: First and most recent part of Oh My Demon! posted to the FFML. *13th: First and most recent part of Doll Hobby posted to the FFML. *20th: The Duck and the Princess begins posting to Mediaminer.org. :*Final one-shot of What Would Happen if Batman posted to Fanfiction.net. *25th: Pain in the Back begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*''Soldier, Sailor, Jedi, Sith'' begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *31st: Final chapter of Pain in the Back posted to Fanfiction.net. November *2nd: First and most recent installment of Rewind and Replay posted to Fanfiction.net. *7th: Genesis posted to the FFML. *10th: For Better or For Worst-Case Scenario begins posting to RAAC. *12th: Moon Trek NEO 1: Time begins posting to RAAC. *13th: Earthquakes posted to Fanfiction.net. *24th: After the Ashes posted to the FFML. *25th: Final update to the The Church of Ranma and Kasumi. *29th: Most recent chapter of Mirthless posted to Fanfiction.net. *30th: Most recent chapter of The Solar Demise, or, Oblivion has Gained Us posted to Fanfiction.net. December *7th: Happily Married begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *8th: Eternal Darkness: Sanity Halved begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *10th: Final chapter of SailorSister! posted to Fanfiction.net. *24th: Blood Blade's Best of Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction website closes down. }} References Category:Year